Eye of the Storm
by ladyhaha
Summary: They have defeated the enemy and come home victorious.  But it seems that turmoil has not fully run its course with these heroes.  How will things be now that they have nothing to fight?  What will their destinies be now?
1. Prologue

**Eye of the Storm**

Disclaimer: I do not own squaresoft/Final Fantasy but, if I did (not that I do) I would be very proud because they pretty much rock.

* * *

The sun seemed brighter and the world seemed peaceful; it was over. It was really over. Like the calm after the storm the war was over as soon as it began. After a year of fighting it was hard to believe that in the blink of an eye everything was okay. Marching back to Balamb they felt like heroes. They were victorious. They came, they fought, and they triumphed.

Squall tightened his grip on the dark haired girls shoulder as they walked. A sense of exhaustion mixed with pride and achievement overwhelmed the group. Squall led the group, his features as still as ever with only one difference: the impression of sweet victory. The young woman at his side was smiling from ear to ear. Behind them four others followed. A petite young brunette who was having a hard time concealing her overpowering excitement, a handsome cowboy strolling along side her and occasionally glancing at her and smiling to himself, a hyperactive tattooed boy who was trying his hardest to keep calm and walk with dignity, and finally _her. _Glancing at the group anybody could easily miss her but once you caught her, her stature in itself demanded full attention. She was unnoticeably a remarkable woman, and that's simply in a glance. Her back straight and face full of pride and pure satisfaction, almost matching that of her leader's. She sauntered with the group with such grace and elegance it's hard to believe she was almost disregarded. Blending in with the group she kept a private smile watching her friends as they let their faces show their true emotions.

Despite the differing emotions pulsating from the group, the truth was they were heroes. All of them. The continued their trip unsure of what awaited back home but eager to find out.

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short. But I was listening to "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (funny what songs can give you inspiration) and I thought of a whole flippin' story line. This is all I've got for now but I've got huge plans for this story...so keep your eyes open!! Since the story doesn't _exactly _revolve around a couple I can't tell you who's gonna be with you...just be patient with me. We're together on this ride now.

Oh yeah, and leaving nice little reviews and feedback is especially nice...

Drew


	2. Hatred of Parties

**Eye of the Storm**

Disclaimer: I don't own it folks.

* * *

When the garden became visible a roaring commotion could be heard. The group, taking their first steps toward the garden, discovered the origin of the commotion. The students of the garden were gathered in celebration of their return.

Upon finally entering the garden they were bombarded with shouts and hugs; much like adoring fans to their favorite celebrities. While trying to escape the crowd of students, the group was called to the ballroom from the intercom. They rushed to their destination to find a party being held in the honor of their return.

Throwing the party had to be expensive, but Cid explained that no amount of money could repay what they did for Balamb, and the world for that matter. They saved the world and, at least, deserved a celebration for their success.

Squall, as everyone was aware, hated parties, celebrations, or anything that promoted happy people and dancing. It made him uncomfortable since he hated being happy and dancing. So, like every other party he had attended (which had been as little as possible) he remained in a dark corner of the room hoping not to be noticed. However, being that this party was to commemorate the triumph of his comrades and the fact that he _had been_ their leader, hiding was simply out of the question.

He was flooded with questions, congratulations, and sincere thanks. He took a breath of relief when it seemed everybody decided to finally leave him be. From where he was standing he had the perfect view of Rinoa. He watched the young lady he had become so fond of twirl on the floor with Irvine. She seemed to be having the time of her life; but, then again, she always did. He owed this girl his life. There was no way he could express the gratitude he held for her; all he could do was try his best to make her happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when a blonde joined him against the wall. After a long silence, she spoke "She really is perfect, isn't she?"

Squall, a bit taken aback by what the blonde was saying, just looked at her a moment in confusion. Her blue eyes sparkled with understanding, which was nothing new, but there was an unfamiliar somber look in them as she watched Rinoa on the dance floor. He wondered what could have caused that look but decided it best not to contemplate on it; after all, it was none of his business.

He nodded in agreement turning his full attention back to Rinoa. When the dance ended Rinoa smiled at him and gestured for him to join her. He ran his fingers through his hair and reluctantly walked out on the dance floor and took her hand. Dancing with her brought back memories of their first dance; it had seemed like forever ago. So much had happened in one year.

As they continued their familiar routine he glanced over at Quistis who was still watching them intently with the same sorrowful eyes he had studied a few moments earlier; which made him wonder again what could possibly be wrong with her. They had come, fought, and were victorious so what in the world could she possibly be upset about?

Rinoa, sensing that his mind had wandered, turned his face to hers. With the gesture she, again, regained his full attention, making him completely forget about Quistis.

She watched as Squall, who had remained as unresponsive as always, joined the raven haired girl on the dance floor. Déjà vu hit her like a bowling ball dropped to the pit of her stomach. She turned away for a moment but knew she couldn't keep herself from watching them for long. Why did seeing them together make her stomach churn and her fingers ache?

She knew what it was although she would never admit it to herself; for jealousy was a green-eyed monster. She had already made the admission that she cared for Squall only as a sibling. That was when she decided her real feelings would have to put under wraps and forgotten about. If only she could do away with them as easily as she had planned.

She noticed Squall, only for a second, staring at her. Their eyes met for a moment and she could tell it had sent him deep in thought. But before he could grasp his thoughts Rinoa directed his attention back to her. She had to be the only person who could really get to Squall. For that, Quistis humbled herself around the young girl for even she had failed when it came to communicating with the icy man.

But, even despite the fact that Rinoa could get through to Squall, Quistis knew in her heart that Rinoa could never understand him completely. Quistis may not have been able to get him to open up to her but sometimes the silences they shared bonded them more than any conversation between him and Rinoa could. She might not be able to communicate with him but she did understand him.

Her feelings just brought her more pain and she quickly pushed them away. She had had enough sulking for one night. She wanted to celebrate but watching those two lovebirds was making her nauseas. She pushed herself off the wall and headed to her room. She hated parties anyway.

* * *

A/N: So...here it is. The first real chapter. Plot is still a bit sketchy but I do believe it will end up climatic at least. I hope you enjoy! I know the prologue wasn't much and this isn't very long either so I apologize but I really wanna know what you guys think so please lemme know!

Drew


End file.
